


New name, a new beginning

by IronicamenteCorrecto



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Romantic Soulmates, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22471555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronicamenteCorrecto/pseuds/IronicamenteCorrecto
Summary: On a spring day Tony and Ziva have their wedding in DC, with the entire NCIS family surrounding them.  Set a few months after "In the Wind"
Relationships: Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo
Kudos: 19





	New name, a new beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything, NCIS' characters are not my propierty, I only intend to have fun writing about them.
> 
> A/N: This One-shot is not edited and corrected by a Beta, so forgive me for my grammar mistakes. Unfortunately, English is not my first language. Mi primer idioma es español, en caso que quieran saber (My first language is Spanish, in case you want to know)

As a child, spring had gone unnoticed in her life because she lived in a desert, then when she began to travel around the world for her work this changed, since she discovered this season of the year was organic, colorful and healing…

Healing has been one of her goals since she entered the NCIS elevator to embark on her new life, in freedom and with worries she would not have imagined she could desire so much, mother and partner concerns, family concerns. Healing on a spring day presented perfect synchrony, even more considering this is her wedding day with her partner, friend, class clown, extremely handsome and father of her daughter Anthony DiNozzo Jr.

She looked at her reflection in the great mirror of that room and she had to admit that some outside observer could not imagine all the fights, bullets, tears, sweat and blood she had to suffer and face to get to this moment.

Ziva did not cry frequently, but she barely recognized her reflection and with it tears rolled down her cheeks while forming a smile. "Life is strange…" she thought as she wiped tears of happiness from her face "...but fucking wise and beautiful".

Again, she observed at her reflection in the mirror, and this time a radiant woman in a white dress to the floor perfectly adjusted on her torso and hips, with a sweetheart neckline and spaghetti straps stared back. This was definitely THE DRESS. She knew it in that first try on in the dresser room at the shop, then reaffirmed it the minute Tali, Jack and Abby clapped, cried and screamed, respectively when they saw her. This was the gift from her father, she smiled again at that perspective, _her father_ , Leroy Jethro Gibbs had given her a beautiful wedding dress as a wedding gift.

A knock on the door pulled her from her reverie.

\- Come in, the door is unlocked - she said as she turned in the direction of the door.

\- Hi kid, is everything alright? Why are you alone? Where are Abby and Tali? And Jack or Ellie? - he spoke as he approached her looking at the room, then held his gaze with his daughter's and smiled -. I think spending so much time near your future husband affected me, too much blabber without letting others talk.

She smiled affectionately in response and pointed:

\- That is a characteristic that Tali also inherited, both are blabbering non-stop many times a day at home, which is another reason to love them madly and drive me crazy at the same time.

They smiled again while holding their gaze. Meanwhile, Gibbs pulled a medium blue velvet box from his suit jacket, she looked at him strangely and intended to say something, but the look her father gave her said it was not the time.

\- I gave this to Shannon the day before our wedding, it belonged to my mother - he explained as he slowly opened the box in front of Ziva's watchful eyes - the original idea was to give it to Kelly on her wedding day, a gift from her parents symbolizing the old and borrowed according to tradition - her eyes filled with tears again, as she alternated her sight between his father's eyes and the beautiful hair's clasp with small inlays of blue gems. Also, the sight of Gibbs took turns between the beautiful eyes of his daughter and the clasp in his hands -, life has taught us that there are many unpredictable things - he lifted her chin gently, blue and brown collided with immeasurable father-daughter love -, and in front of that, we must move on in the best way we can. I'm proud of you Ziver for always moving on, this belongs to you until Tali gets married someday and you have to hand it over to her - more tears rolled down her flushed cheeks as Gibbs accommodated the brooch in her hair, this time smooth and straight ending in beautiful waves, which Tony hailed as favorite many years ago -. I added the sapphires to remove "something blue" from the list, you look beautiful - he whispered in her ear and then planted a soft kiss on her cheek -. I think I covered all the bases: something new - he pointed to her white wedding dress -, something borrowed, something old and something blue.

Ziva smiled and more tears rolled down her face, she hugged Gibbs and he hugged her tight in return.

\- You are the best father I could ever ask for, thank you so much for everything and… - she sighed - I know very well rule number six, but I'm sorry - she lifted her face and her eyes clashed with Gibbs' eyes - I'm sorry because you were mourning me, I'm sorry having caused you so much pain, you did not deserve it, I’m sorry you had to lose another daughter for a few years, I’m sorry...

\- Ziver - he interrupted with affection in his voice -, that's water under the bridge, if you continue with this I will also apologize to you and this struggle will not end soon - he kissed her crown and added - what really matters is that you are here, about few minutes of being legally the wife of a man who loves you and for your luck is also the father of your daughter, my granddaughter.

They smiled again and a knock on the door took them out their magical moment. Tali came in quickly with the most beautiful and radiant smile, the classic DiNozzo's grin.

\- Ima, daddy is nervous and very happy, I think we should go to the ceremony, everyone is ready… Grandpa Gibbs, are you ready? Shall we go, Ima?

Gibbs kneeled down at the height of the girl and kissed her head, while Ziva stroked her curls.

\- I think we should go now if we don't, DiNozzo will bore everyone with his blabbering - the three smiled, Gibbs took Tali’s hand and kissed his daughter temple -. Good job, kid.

\- I love you too Ima, lots, to infinity… and beyond!

Ziva laughed, of course, Tali would quote a movie! like father, like daughter, she thought while she kissed her daughter's cheek followed by her father's cheek.

\- I love you too, can you give me a moment to final retouching on my makeup and then I will go out immediately?

Both smiled enthusiastically and left the room. Ziva began retouching her makeup. In the end, she smiled again and her hands went to her belly, the baby was still so small that her belly barely stood out.

\- Our family is the best gift ever, your father and your sister will go crazy about happiness when they find out we will be a family of four and not three anymore. The three of you are my bigger treasure, and you little one has arrived at the perfect time.

She went to the door. In the hallway they were all aligned with their work at the wedding: Gibbs in a dark blue suit as father of the bride, Tali in a white and pompous dress as flower girl, Abby in a long black dress with bright as maid of honor, Jack in a light blue dress that made her look even younger as a wedding planner and finally Ellie and Morgan, both in long coral dresses as bridesmaids.

After distributing kisses, compliments, some tears, smiles, and hugs, they made their way to the hall where the wedding will be officiated, which will have as official the favorite confidant of the groom and the bride, Jimmy Palmer.

Ziva felt a constant tingling in her chest, sighed heavily because this time it was no longer a sign of panic, instead it was a sign of extreme happiness. At the same time, she couldn't take her eyes off Tony, incredibly handsome in a black tuxedo with his classic grin matching.

At that same moment, she felt that she was the luckiest person in the universe, of course, that feeling had accompanied her with different gaps since Tony found her in Cairo a little over three years ago. Although those gaps were her fault due to her anxiety because Tony constantly reaffirmed from that day that she returned with her family the fact that she had always loved her, and that she would always love her "Remember that I can't live without you, sweet cheeks" was the thing he said, then sealed that conversation with a passionate kiss.

She blinked a couple of times and her smile widened even more when she recognized the rest of the faces in the audience. Tim with a big and proud smile as groomsman next to Tony, Jimmy at the altar and Ducky in the front row with a proud smile.

The instrumental chords of "All of me" began to sound. The guests stood up at the same time as Johnny and Morgan walked hand in hand to the altar, followed by Ellie and Nick walked arm in arm. The boys took their places next to McGee, while the girls were located next to Abby. Then, Tali in perfect synchrony began her way to the altar by throwing rose petals in her wake with a DiNozzo smile on her face; then Ziva sighed and squeezed Gibbs's arm to begin their march to the altar.

Only when she was a little girl was she allowed to dream about her wedding, then, because of the choices she took in her life and the work she was dedicated to, she never thought about it again clearly until she became a US citizen. When she settled in the United States, she found herself in a constant search for something permanent; at one point she thought she had finally found him (found _it_ ), but that man ended up being a fiasco. Then she dreamed of her wedding again when Jimmy finished the last preparations for his own wedding, although this time he imagined saying yes with her co-worker, the same class clown who had once again transformed into her great support for go on with her life. Then, when she asked him to leave her in Tel Aviv to rebuild herself and start a new life from scratch, she did not think about her wedding again ... All those thoughts faded away as she met smiling and familiar faces in the audience, but they left completely when her gaze collided with those green eyes that she is madly in love with.

Tony was still smiling when she approached him. Gibbs kissed his daughter's forehead and gave Tony a handshake, then he kissed his future wife's cheek and whispered:

\- You are beautiful, I’m so lucky.

The ceremony followed its usual course until it reached the vows. At that time, it was Ziva's turn, who received the ring from Abby; then she looked at her future husband deeply, while she was taking his left hand in hers.

\- Tony, I have the first moment we saw each other etched in my mind, also the first thing we said. Today I look back and I realize how far we have come. I love you more than ten years ago, I love you as you are, even after so many years I still love your movie quotes and references, and I hope you don't change. I am the luckiest woman in the universe because I have and I will have at my side a man who always wants to help, who appreciates the loyalty, father of our beloved daughter and who at every moment inspires me to be someone better - she sighed as she felt tears stinging her eyes -. You are my soulmate Anthony DiNozzo and I know that we were not and we will never be perfect, but from this moment on I promise you that every day I will love you with all my strength, that I will always support you so that you are happy and that I will be your partner until my last breath because you had my back, you have always had my back. I appreciate and love everything you do for us, you are an excellent father and life partner. From today on I promise to be with you all my life, I deeply love you Anthony DiNozzo.

A tear rolled down her cheek and Tony wiped it with her thumb. Ziva noticed that his eyes were full of tears as she slid the wedding ring down his finger. Tony received the ring from Tim, then he looked deeply at his future wife and sighed as he took her left hand in his.

\- Ziva, In general, I always know what to say, because one of my great attributes is the incessant blabbering, which I am sure is one of the reasons why you fell in love with me, but at this moment I find myself speechless - both laughed for an instant -. I think I'm overwhelmed by your beauty and the infinity love I feel for you, for our family and for everything we have built over the years. You are my crazy Israeli ninja chick, the mother of our daughter, the best partner that could give me this life and the great love of my life. Maybe at this moment, I cannot say everything I feel for you, but I promise that I will spend my life showing you how much I love you, from now until my last breath. I love you Ziva DiNozzo.

More tears slid down Ziva's cheeks, while Tony slipped the wedding ring down her finger; then he wiped the tears from Ziva's face.

\- Ziva, do you take Anthony for your lawful wedded husband? - Jimmy said with a countenance full of pride and happiness looking at Ziva.

\- I do - Ziva replied with a big smile on her face, without taking her eyes off the eyes of the love of her life as he dedicated his classic flirtatious smile, DiNozzo brand.

\- Anthony, do you take Ziva for your lawful wedded wife? - Jimmy pronounced, this time looking at Tony.

\- I do - Tony exclaimed just before sighing, taking both Ziva and the audience a slight laugh as a result.

\- Then for the power invested me by the internet, now I pronounce you husband and wife, you can kiss the bride.

Tony broke the short distance that separated them and kissed his wife with infinite love, while in the background there was applause and shouts of joy. When they stopped kissing, they both looked into each other's eyes for a moment and following that they smiled with joy, then they both turned hand in hand to face their loved ones.

\- Dear family and friends, I introduce you to the new Mr. and Mrs. DiNozzo - Jimmy proclaimed while applause and cheers continued from the public.

They had never been a normal couple, but they enjoyed that moment deeply. They both smiled as they walked down the hall toward the exit of the room, followed by Abby next to McGee, Johny next to Morgan, Nick next to Ellie and finally Tali next to Senior and Gibbs, with each hand of the little girl taken from one of her grandparents.

Upon leaving the room they received more applause and cheers from their loved ones. After they both kissed once more, Tony took Tali in his arms who put one hand around his neck, and the other around her mother's neck while they both kissed her cheeks loudly. At the same time, the camera flashes captured the moment.

Both received hugs from everyone, then the guests headed to the hall where the wedding party will be held, leaving the family alone for a moment.

\- I'm full of joy! - Tali exclaimed as she jumped happily between her parents.

\- We can see that little princess, I'm also full of joy! - Tony kissed his wife briefly on the lips and then looked lovingly at their daughter - I always feel happy when I am with you two, you are my whole life, both of you.

\- You are our whole life too, I love you Anthony DiNozzo - Ziva said looking into his eyes, he smiled.

\- I love you too, Ziva DiNozzo - he kissed her again and they separated when they heard Tali's giggle.

\- What's up Tali?

\- I'm just happy for us Ima, I love you so much, both of you!

Ziva reached down at the height of her little girl, hugged her tightly and she hugged her back with great enthusiasm, then kissed her cheek and Tali imitated her. Both smiled looking into each other's eyes.

\- You are as empathetic as your father, my love, I love you - she kissed her cheek again and pronounced -, you will be an excellent big sister, my dear Tali.

Tony watched with tenderness the interaction between the two great loves of his life because he always liked to enjoy and admire the moments of mother and daughter between them. However, when Ziva pronounced that last sentence he froze for a microsecond, his wife kept watching Tali. The little girl stole the words from his mouth while he bent down to live up to his family.

\- Big sister?! - Ziva nodded - YES !!!! I will have a little brother or little sister!

Tali began to jump and shout for joy again, while Tony took Ziva's hands in his and both stood up. Ziva had never seen so many emotions together on Tony's face, he was still confused.

\- So ... Are we going to have a baby? - he asked in a trembling voice looking his wife in the eye, Ziva nodded and directed Tony's hands with her own to her belly.

\- Yes, we will have a baby and according to the calculations he or she will be born near Christmas, it is a beautiful gift, don't you think?

\- YES !!!!! He or she will be the best Christmas present ever! - Tali said as she continued jumping and shouting around the place.

Ziva started to get scared because Tony was still in shock, he was now alternating his gaze between his wife's beautiful eyes and their hands on her belly. He understood everything and hugged Ziva tightly, then kissed her and tears began to fall down his face as she caressed him with both hands. She couldn't hold back another second and tears fell down her face, accompanying her husband. Neither could speak yet, but Tony lifted her off the floor and began to spin with her while they both laughed.

\- We are going to have a baby, baby DiNozzo number two is coming ... Oh, I love you so much Ziva! - Tony said as he left his wife with her feet on the floor.

\- I love you too ... I love you and our children; I am incredibly lucky - Ziva said while she caressed her husband's face and kissed him sweetly.

\- I also love you, both of you, to infinity and beyond! I love you Ima - Tali said looking at her mother -, I love you daddy - he said looking at her father - and I love you, baby.

This time Tali brought her hands to her mother's fledgling belly and laid a tender kiss followed by a chuckle.

Ziva felt that she was the most loved and lucky woman on the face of the earth.

Tony felt that there was no way he could feel more love than he already felt for his family, however, his ability to love to grow every day and he would do it even more with the new baby.

Tali felt joy and enthusiasm, she would have a little brother or little sister, a Johnny or a Morgan to be able to play at home all the time.

Life has never been so beautiful for the DiNozzo's.


End file.
